


Take It

by kiatkiat



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Master Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat
Summary: “Come on, Master,” he whispered, his low voice sinful to your ears. “Are you giving up already?”
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Take It

Another weak orgasm caused your legs to tremble slightly as you walked through the hallways of Chaldea. Arjuna was present by your side, his right hand slightly hidden from the others as he held the remote to the vibrator stuck in you. You're not exactly sure where he got the remote-controlled bullet, but you weren't going to complain about it.

No, you were going complain about how long you've been stuck with it for the day. Your Archer promised you punishment, and he delivered. He approached you after lunch, pulling you into one of the empty rooms and getting you off.

“ _Master, do you find thrill in your vulnerability?_ ” Arjuna asked. His features were calm, a stark contrast to your flushed expression. His fingers were covered in your cum, still keeping your sensitive lips apart. Your breath came out in short pants, faltering when you felt something prod at your entrance. “ _I have a gift for you, then._ ”

That was a few hours ago. You did various errands with him by your side, looking all protective when he was actually holding the very thing that troubled you. Usually, he set it to a low buzz. It wasn't even enough to bring pleasure, but the faintest vibrations were still enough to make your walls clench around it.

The worst parts were when someone just had to start a conversation with you. The greetings were hard, but keeping up with a Servant was harder when Arjuna would turn the setting up. Usually, you had no qualms about extending conversations, but it was just hard to do when they looked so concerned about you.

“ _Master,_ ” Jeanne d'Arc shifted the conversation towards your health. “ _Are you okay? You look a little pale._ ”

You didn't even remember what you had talked about before her question. A weak, ' _I'm fine_ ,' was all you managed to croak out, but even that wasn't enough to soothe Ruler's nerves. It wasn't enough for Arjuna to turn the setting down, either. Your legs kept trembling where you were, and for a moment, you were glad you didn't run into anyone like Merlin. He would definitely catch onto this.

_“Archer, please take Master to her room. She doesn't look very fine to me,_ ” was what Jeanne said before going on her way, wishing you a fast recovery. Her heart was in the right place, but her words was enough for Arjuna keep you closer to him. He never really did lower the settings after that.

So, here you were. Cum dripped down your thighs as the Archer unlocked the door to your room, ushering you inside. You almost collapsed, holding onto Arjuna for support as he locked the door. He clicked his tongue. “Holding onto me for support, hm? Master, maybe you are too pale. Should I leave you alone to rest for now?”

“W-wait, don't,” you almost sobbed into his shirt. You were entirely in his mercy, and both of you knew how much he liked to see you beg. Your hips moved on their own accord, grinding against him in an attempt to relieve some of the discomfort. The fabric of your skirt was too thick, and you almost cried in frustration. “Arjuna—please...”

“So needy,” he cooed. His arms snaked under your thighs, and your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. With your body leaning on him, it gave him more opportunities to drown out your whines with his words. The vibrator inside you shifted, but it still provided you with faint pleasure.

“Juna, Arjuna—don't leave,” you whined as he let you down on the bed. His actions were gentle and slow, and they teased you to no end. Drawing this out was entertainment for him, after all. He set the vibrator to a low hum and began to unbutton your blouse. The Archer's pace was slow, unbearably so. The moment you began to whine again, he pressed a finger against your lips.

Arjuna moved his head closer to yours, making sure to press kisses on anywhere but your lips. “Come on, Master,” he whispered, his low voice sinful to your ears. “Are you giving up already?”

“Ngh, no,” you whimpered. You could feel his smile against your skin, singing silent praises as he continued to remove your clothes. One by one, he disrobed you, leaving you only in your underwear. He hooked his finger under your sports bra, snapping the garter against your skin. The crisp 'smack' against your skin sent your mind reeling, and you suspected that you had some underlying kink for pain.

“You know, Master,” Arjuna started. His words barely registered before he continued to speak again. “You should start wearing these during training, just for me,” he said before taking you out of your bra. You squirmed as he began to trail a hand down the plane of your stomach. His fingers drew circles on your skin, leaving you to shiver in the chilly air.

“Arjuna, please—!” you started to moan again as he dipped his hand inside your panties. The vibrator was still buzzed in his hands, absolutely drenched with your cum. It felt empty without it, but your Servant's fingers made quick work of you. Your back arched as another orgasm wracked through your body.

The fabric of your underwear was soaked through. A dark spot had formed where your pussy was, a thin line of cum stretched out from your lips to your panties. You didn't miss the way Arjuna stopped and stared at the line for a moment before making a little 'tsk'. He removed your panties, using it as nothing more than a rag for him to wipe his fingers on before dropping it on the floor.

“Your underwear is soaked. I should use one as your gag next time,” he commented as if it was nothing more than a sidenote. The Servant picked up the vibrator, still warm from a few hours' worth of use. Most of the slick had dried up, but it still felt sticky to touch. “Even this one is completely ruined. How desperate were you today, Master?”

“J-Just for you, Arjuna...!” you mewled. Appealing to him was the fastest way to get his cock, but even he wasn't that merciful. Instead, he hummed in acknowledgement as a smile formed on his face. The Archer wasn't one to display wickedness so openly, but whatever lurked in his eyes spoke for him instead.

“Alright,” drawled Arjuna, adding your name in that dulcet voice of his. The sweet tone he used was already tinged with something sinful, and you knew better than to fall for it. Glitters of mana appeared as he dematerialized his clothes, leaving him with nothing but his stiff cock.

It was your favorite sight during times like these. As his cock leaked precum, it reminded you just how much he was affected by all of these. You didn't need to hold his length in your hand to know it was throbbing.

The Archer lined his shaft with your core, surprising you for a moment. He caught onto your whine, cupping your face with one hand as the other supported his body as he leaned closer to you. “You've been such a good Master today. You deserve some kind of reward, don't you?”

His cock didn't need any more assistance as your slicked-up walls allowed easy movement. The warmth left your face as he moved his hand to pick up the vibrator, eyeing it as he languidly thrust into you.

You put two and two together, your eyes widening as he turned it on by the manual button it had. “Arjuna, I'm so sens—itive,” you moaned mid-sentence, feeling your legs tense as he continued to fuck you into the bed. Adding a vibrator to the mix was going to send you to an orgasm too quickly, and your Archer didn't like that.

“Yes, you are,” he said. He placed it first on your stomach, a dull throb against your abdomen. The second you felt it move towards the apex of your thighs, though, you began to whimper again. “And like last time, I expect you to cum with me. Can you do that, Master?”

“Arjuna, wait, I can't,” you moaned. Failing this would mean another instance of this happening. It would continue this cycle of overstimulation. As much as you liked being in tears by the time he was done with you, you had things to do on Sundays. “Ngh, please please please...!”

“I have faith in you, my sweet Master,” he said, ignoring your pleas as he lightly pressed the vibrator against you. How it wasn't out of battery yet, you didn't know, but your reaction was instantaneous. Your legs quivered, almost trapping Arjuna between your thighs in a tight spot. In that moment, you wrapped your legs around his lower body.

“Arjuna—!” you cried out. The vibrator brought you to your high in a few minutes, but the warmth was torn away from you the moment you felt it. The Archer moved the vibrator from your clit, preventing your climax. So, this was how he was going to do things his way.

“I told you. You should cum with me,” he said. Tears flooded your eyes as he picked up his pace, lowering the vibrator onto your clit again. Just light pressure was enough to make you cry out, writhing and messing up the sheets. It continued like this, like a game of cat and mouse with your orgasm.

“Arjuna, please, come with me already,” you begged, bringing him closer to you with your limbs. The vibrator was discarded, and he had no space to control it anymore, anyway. You raked your nails down his back, leaving marks and trails of red. Normally, the Archer would chastise you for this, but you couldn't bring yourself to care.

“You're getting more confident, Master,” he snickered, thrusting into you more harshly than before. Arjuna was chasing his high now, and the movements of his hips were bruising you. Cries and quiet pants were common in the room, but the Archer's name was a mantra you kept chanting.

“Arjuna, I'm so close, please...!” you whined. Your walls were starting to flutter, too. His hips started to stutter, breaking its pattern as a telltale sign of an almost-orgasm. The Servant sighed, pressing his lips on yours before murmuring.

“Come with me,” he said, whispering your name as you cried out. The climax was one of the only times Arjuna was vocal, but hearing your name as he grunted it out was enough to bring you to your own, long-awaited orgasm. A broken shout of his name escaped you as you came, clenching your walls around him.

The two of you stayed in silence, letting yourselves catch your breaths after another punishment was brought upon you yet again. It was like you were training to be his sweet, precious Master, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> waah! that's another juna request! there's actually more...  
> commissions are here on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kiatkiattree) or request at [my tumblr](https://kiatkiat-tree.tumblr.com/), but requests are closed for the time being! follow me for more updates ;D


End file.
